This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wells are often used to access resources below the surface of the earth. For instance, oil, natural gas, and water are often extracted via a well. Some wells are used to inject materials below the surface of the earth, e.g., to sequester carbon dioxide, to store natural gas for later use, or to inject steam or other substances near an oil well to enhance recovery. Due to the value of these subsurface resources, wells are often drilled at great expense, and great care is typically taken to extend their useful life.
Chemical injection management systems are often used to maintain a well and/or enhance well output. For example, chemical injection management systems may inject chemicals to extend the life of a well or increase the rate at which resources are extracted from a well. One type of injection employs long-chain polymers, which often are expensive to produce and transport to the well location, within the injected water, to improve the water's viscosity and, as a result, increase yield. However, the polymer may degrade if subject to fluid shear and/or fluid acceleration during the injection process, reducing the efficacy of the polymer and potentially requiring more polymer to produce a desired result.